gijinkas_kirbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugzzy
“Then,why you don't close the gap between your fingers?”- Bugzzy criticizing when Simirrror tries to seduce Wham Bam Rock. History Once a normal guy, called Cristopher, but keeps a terrible secret ... he was a boy neglected by his brothers all theme called him "except" or "but" that caused him great pain. After being crying on the sidewalk for a while, watched a tall man dressed all in red and white watching it to him. After a week or two began to have confidence in Zero was like a kind of father figure to him. Zero loved him as his son but was not. When he was ten he was kidnapped by an evil scientist who did a kind of mix between human and beetle,transforming it into the monster it is today. Violent and unstable as a result of these experiments, as a precaution that is controlled mentally by powerful mental drugs along with medicines to treat schizophrenia. After introducing his new look to his father and mother were horrified to see it but was so appalled by his appearance could not accept him as his son. Driven by rage, he pulls its power from his pain and fury. Despite that, the soul of the frightened young boy still lives inside this monstrous body, desperately fighting off the onslaught of voices that control him. Although his life at that time was short, he opted to continue his life (and studies) after having completed primary. He had realized his skill as a fighter and his strength, after all that had happened. Later had become a wrestler, known by all the Dreamland dwellers, he had fame and fortune but had no joy (it had left him with a depression). After his depression and wrath led him to hit a reporter to the point of "paint the streets red with blood". That decline his reputation, after what happened, he realized that he was not being paid the same as the other fighters (the other normal salary earned and he always gave the minimum), which made him angrier. After the injustice they were giving to commit him had given up his career, after his resignation he had decided to return to his normal life. Ending Personality and traits He is stubborn, blunt, if he wants to know something will know if I have to take some serious risk, is very rude and violent, temper short temper and does not like a lot of people and its present appearance,inside is sensitive, insecure and enjoy friendly things quiet and beautiful like flowers, being in a resting point for the sunset, he is also very polite. Privately almost always shouts: ¡GET OUT OF MY HEAD!.Although he is not so far from the stereotype of being human, he on the other hand he sees himself as a "hideous beast". Bugzzy's personality is a bit tricky at first.By his appearance he has the form of a monster and is expected to kill and bring harm under any orders. Bugzzy was able to keep control of his mind and was able to think and behave for himself. He has a powerful hatred for the people who did this to his body,and judging by his lists of dislikes he also dislikes people and his own body.This may be due to the constant torment of his family(specially brothers) and school partners(now he is in highschool),this leading to low self-esteem though another (more obvious) possibility is the monstrous transformation.A heart broken and despondent did not give him more room to see more about the love, family,among other things. Aside from all his hateful attributes Bugzzy enjoys peaceful and beautiful things such as enjoy with friends, walking on a beach during the sunset and rest on the Rest Point.He was shown to be very positive and happy about starting over and getting a new leash on life.Bugzzy is alternatingly civil,flirtatious, manipulative,quizzical and outright sociopathic in his interactions.He is almost always grinning and in many panels it appears as though he is cackling madly.Bugzzy's attitude differs depending on who is talking to:he acts friendly and helpful to his friends and he acts unfriendly to Daroach of Knuckle Joe. He takes interest in friendship,justice and laws.He also has more lighthearted interests like parties,biology or colecting dragon plushies,mess up his own room and scales to put on his walls.He has a habit of using chalks to draw on walls for use to avoid boredom. Bugzzy is a unique person in the sense that he has the unusual ability to interact with insects(except cockroaches or spiders) or beetles, even going to the extent of enjoying to the point of tolerating that all insects will climb on him. Likes and Dislikes Likes:Being on the point of rest at sunset, fight, Zero, friendship, play video games, weapons such as knives and guns, throwing things from afar, sleepovers, madness, Fire Lion, flowers,brag,exercise,wine,polite people,leadership, kindness,eastern culture,Cock jokes,spend time with Ado and Adeleine,give to the poor,sound of wind chimes,nostalgic memories, professional wrestling,cool climate,improvise, practice to fight, being upside, interesting stories, short math exercises, balance and grace dancers,his hobby as paranormal investigator,maces,biology. Dislikes:Annoying noises, anger, pain, sorrow, suffering, when Marx and Wham Bam Rock bother to first graders, injustice, gossip out of control, mind control, idiots, people really sentimental, vulgar compliments to Fire Lion, cutting things, uncivilized behavior,horrible orthography,cops,sweet or greasy food,burocracy,angry,badmouthing of his friends,spiders,authority figures,sentimentality,faggotry, bad puns,his current body,people,too hot climate,too cold climate,greedy people(like Daroach),unfulfilled people,astrology,social studies, geography,cockroaches.